Mascaras, Felicidad y saticfacción
by LariUchiha-chan
Summary: De nada sirve una promesa no cumplida, como tampoco sirve de nada esforzarte por algo que al final jamás se lograra.
1. Chapter 1

_**M**ascaras, **F**elicidad y **s**atisfacción._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto-San u.u

**

* * *

**

Cuanto tiempo no lose, horas, meces, hasta incluso años… tal vez

No recuerdo el momento ni la fecha exacta en que todo cambio, en la que empecé a usar esa mascara de felicidad y satisfacción… desearía ser pequeña y sentirme protegida, ¿quién no desearía eso? Sentirse total y perfectamente protegida de todo mal, desgraciadamente a mis 25 años de edad nada es como me lo imagine…

Era un día común monótono como todos los demás estaba cansada más de lo usual, con las tareas tan tediosas y las prácticas que habíamos tenido en el hospital estaban más que muerta solo quería llegar y tumbarme en la cama y lo hubiera hecho solo que…

Flash Black

_Un extraño sentimiento me envolvió cuando tome el plomo de la puerta principal del departamento, me recrimine a mi misma por sentir tal cosa, las luces estaban prendidas me extrañe un poco ya que a estas horas Sasuke debería de estar en los brazos de Morfeo_

_Sakura…- dejo decir glacialmente _

_Sasuke-kun! Me asustaste… que pasa, no es común que estés despierto a esta hora, te pasa algo?- en su voz se hacía presente la preocupación _

_Sakura… yo…-mas las palabras no salían_

_P-pasa algo?- ahora sí que estaba tensa _

_Me darán una beca en Hong Kong- dejo decir de una sola el pelinegro _

_Y en ese momento se sintió más despierta que nunca_

_Su corazón dejo de latir por un instante y supo que sería lo mejor…_

_C-cu-cuando te vas?-dije casi en un susurro _

_Dentro de dos días,- respondió cansino- tendré los fines de semana libres y si…-fue cortado en su intento de explicación ya que sakura lo abrazo instintivamente _

_Prométeme que no te enamoraras de alguien más -dejo decir con lagrimas amenazando con salir Sasuke sonrió de lado y la abrazo mas fuerte- te lo prometo…_

Fin flash Black

De nada sirve una promesa no cumplida, como tampoco sirve de nada esforzarte por algo que al final jamás se lograra, miro de nuevo el cielo es tan azul e infinito…

Como tan fácil se termino mi felicidad, como tan fácil pudo convertirse en algo tan monótono y patético,

Y de nuevo pasan esas memorias por mi cabeza, y se enumeran cada una de las personas que aprecie y que ya no están, se esfumaron, como si el destino estuviese ensañado con dejarme sola y hacerme sentir tan insuficiente, me siento cansada, harta de todo, triste, ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Porque!

Ya de nada sirve pensar pronto se terminara todo… pronto… escucho como tocan desesperadamente la puerta creo que han llegado un poco tarde,

¡Oh que mal!…

_Sakura por favor abre o tirare la puerta –se dejo escuchar una voz algo revoltosa _

_Por kami saku no cometas una estupidez! Ese no es el camino indicado y lo sabes se que eres fuerte y podrás con esta por favor sakura- decía suplicante una ojiperla _

De nada sirve sus esfuerzos pronto estaré con él, con mi amado Sasuke…

Y seremos felices para toda la eternidad… Y no serán necesarias esas mascaras, ni todas esas cosas tan absurdas que algún día nos propusimos alcanzar, pensando que la felicidad estaba en ellas siendo que erramos queriendo conseguir algo que ya está en nuestras manos, solo faltaba darse cuenta y disfrutar… y vivir…

_El estrepitoso golpe en la puerta se dejo escuchar por todo el apartamento, seguido por los angustiosos pasos de dos individuos_

_Por kami sakura! – E inmediatamente se acerco hasta ella un rubio ojiazul – rápido hay que llevarla al hospital- grito desesperado _

_La ojiperla se quedo paralizada con sus manos en su boca conteniendo las lágrimas _

_HINATA! RAPIDO – estaba más que paranoico, reacciono cuando escucho que hinata callo arrodillada al suelo llorando desconsoladamente._

_Saku no… MALDITA SEA PORQUE! – El ojiazul grito mas enojado y triste que nunca, para luego abrazar a su compañera._

_Se fue naruto, se, se, se ha ido… _

Sé que no tome la mejor decisión y que fue demasiado cobardeé de mi parte, pero me levante tantas veces que esta caída ya no la soportaría, afronte mis problemas, cada uno de ellos, pero ya no pude mas, cree una máscara de felicidad y satisfacción para fingir que todo estaba bien, que podría seguir adelante, y al fin esa mascara y toda esa angustia desapareció…

A mis 25 años de edad nada fue como me lo imagine, hubo tropiezos y caídas, también hubo felicidad y desilusión, espero y algún día me perdonen por esta gran estupidez como me solía decir mi amiga hinata, pero sin él a mi lado, sin su protección, sin esa arrogante mirada cada mañana, ya, nada fue igual…

* * *

Aqui otro peqeñoo one-shot quiero RR, les pido disculpas si el texto qeda muy junto esqe todavia no me familiarizo bn con fanfiction, en fin tengo qe mejorar xD OPINENN qe tann qeddoo (:


	2. Chapter 2

_Se que piensas que me aferro a ti _

_Y que me he quedado en el camino _

_Y que no entiendo las cosas como tú_

_Pero entiende que no pretendo aferrarme a ti, _

_Y que quiero seguir, sabes, entiendo perfectamente incluso más de la cuenta, pero shh, que ese es mi secreto, porque me gustaba como me explicabas las cosas, esa sincera sonrisa tuya, tu paciencia, y como me protegías, y no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuantas veces te intente buscar en alguien mas, fracasando en los tantos intentos _

_Y es verdad que tengo que seguir, lo se de sobremanera, lo supe desde que te fuiste, y ahora estoy aquí mirando, observando y repaso cada instante en mi mente, y no quiero llorar, por que sabes, me he formado una mascara tan buena, que incluso parezco feliz, y si lloro ahora, que le diré a los demás? Cierto, a veces fantaseo e imagino que harías tu, no encuentro una respuesta coherente y es que no la hay, he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos, y no se si lo he conseguido, porque aun siento esta opresión en mi pecho, aun siento tu ausencia_

_Puedo decir que tal vez no me comprendan, es confuso, y cansado, tratar de demostrar algo que no eres, y fingir que todo esta bien. _

_Quiero dejarte ir se bien que sino lo hago ahora mas adelante no podre, me será mas difícil es como si a quienes realmente adoraba se esfumaran_

_y así paso… así que ¡vete ahora!, vete ahora que te doy permiso, ahora que duele menos, y no pienses que te he olvidado, porque te recuerdo a cada instante, porque te siento cada vez que el sol toca mi piel, y me hace sentir viva y recordar que solo vivo por ti, ¡vete! Juro que estaré bien, solo promete que jamás te olvidaras de mí, que ni la muerte nos podrá separar, nadie nunca deshará este lazo, jamás._

_Porque lo he comprendido, te ame tanto, te amo tanto, que es egoísta de mi parte seguir sufriendo, se que te molestarías por ello, así que te pido perdón discúlpame por encerarme en mi misma añorando tu recuerdo, discúlpame por alejar a las personas de mi, discúlpame por crearme esa fingida felicidad, lo siento tanto, porque se que al sufrir yo tu también lo hacías…_

_Recuerdas esos días, si, todos esos momentos, y se que algún día volverán, porque ya no son recuerdos dolorosos, no ya no, son felices, porque es mas la felicidad de esos momentos, que la tristeza de que ya no volverán…_

_Gracias, gracias por esos momentos, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, por estar ahí siempre, GRACIAS por ser tu, porque eras de esos que ya no hay, y no habrá nadie igual a ti, por mas que lo busque, jamás nadie será como tu._

_Siempre recuerda que te amo, nadie jamás ocupara tu lugar, y prometo ser feliz si tu lo eres, lo recuerdas ¡Juntos por siempre! Y Para toda la eternidad!. _

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, tanto lo amaba, era tanto el amor de esos dos que ni la misma eternidad los podría separar ¡maldición! pero si nada de eso tubo que haber pasado ¡nada!

Y ahora lo entendía menos, sabia que nunca debió haber entrado ahí lo sabia, sabia que solo le traería recuerdos malos, recuerdos tristes y ahora que se encontraba frente a la computadora portátil de su mejor amiga, lo entendía menos, o tal vez lo entendía mas…

Miro a su alrededor todo se veía tan solo, tan descuidado, tan sombrío, ese no era el departamento que solía visitar y pasar horas dentro de el, no ahora ella ya no estaba ni tampoco el, rio irónicamente jamás se imagino en aquella situación y no hacia falta imaginarlo tan solo verlo, ver lo que pasaba en ese instante era triste, y se sentía vacío era como si el escenario no encajara.

Volvió su vista ala pequeña portátil rosa y recordó que era un regalo de el de su mejor amigo para con su novia, habían varios documentos, todos con casi dos o tres hojas escritas, a ella le gustaba escribir si lo recordaba le gustaba mucho, todas aquellas hojas eran parecidas a la que leyó al principio, todas con sentimientos plasmados, con esa necesidad de desahogarse, de sacarlo todo y sonreír, fue tan estúpido como lo pudo engañar aquella sonrisa vacía, como no pudo darse cuenta un poco antes de todo lo que ella guardaba y se hacia llamar su mejor amigo.

Cerro con excesiva fuerza el aparato y puso sus puños en su frente en un intento por controlarse, quizás el hubiera hecho lo mismo, quizá la comprendía, quizás solo quizás…

Pero eso no quitaba que doliera y su intento fallo amargas lagrimas cayeron de sus azules ojos una vez mas, pero ahora eran de un dolor resignante un dolor que quizás ella siempre sintió.

Y sintió que alguien lo abrazo aferrándose a su espalda y no hacia falta disimular frente de ella

Si la perdiera, por dios el solo hecho de imaginarlo era aterrador.

Yo nunca seria capas de dejarte, menos ahora – dijo esa dulce voz

Lose Hinata, lose – contesto abrazándola

Ellos no volverán, ahora están juntos para siempre – volvió a hablar la ojiperla.

Yo, solo… - intento hablar.

Shh – tapo con un dedo sus labios y pego su frente con la de el – duele lose y ese dolor tardara mucho en irse, pero si hechas un vistazo a tu alrededor veras que no solo es dolor o muerte, sino también vida… - tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su vientre y lo miro dulcemente

Sus azules ojos se abrieron a más no poder, se quedo ahí parado, sin saber que hacer y lloro una vez más, pero esta vez era de una Felicidad inexplicable que en esos momentos solo el sentía.

Te amo tanto – dijo para después girar con ella en el aire dándole cortos besos – gracias, gracias, gracias – decía entre beso y beso – siempre te amare a ti y a nuestro hijo.

_Porque no todo es dolor o muerte, también existe la felicidad y la vida. _


End file.
